Lost Balance
by shaketramp
Summary: Takes place right after the big cliffhanger episode at the end of season 2. Ray sees Travis and Lily about to kiss and is confused. Robbie tries to help Ray find his balance but there is nothing he can do.
1. Lost Balance

Lost Balance By Breanne and Chelsea  
  
Summary - Takes place right after the big cliffhanger episode at the end of season 2. Ray sees Travis and Lily about to kiss and is confused. Robbie tries to help Ray find his balance but there is nothing he can do.

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR. I don't exactly know who it belongs to, but I know it doesn't belong to me. So don't sue me, or I shall hit you over the head with my mallet (don't worry, its only inflatable... or is it.

A/N - This is my first Radio Free Roscoe fanfic! I've been in the Harry Potter world for too long. LoL! Okay, this takes place at the end of the second season, right after the cliffhanger where Travis and Lily were about to kiss and all you see is the door opening. Love ya! 3

As Lily and Travis slowly leaned forward for the kiss, Ray burst in. They quickly tore apart. Travis stared wide-eyed at the trembling Ray. "..Ray!" Travis exclaimed. Lily turned around and looked deep into Ray's eyes and expected to see anger, or fury. But, instead, she saw betrayal, and sadness. "Lily..." he mumbled unbelievingly.

"Oh, Ray. It's - it's not what it looks like," she quickly defended, blinking rapidly. Tears were threatening to spill over.

"I'm pretty sure that this is exactly what it looks like," Ray replied, shaking his head. Lily hesitantly walked forward and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away.

"Just, don't touch me." Travis sighed and sat down, staring at the ground. He had never meant for this to happen. Lily, Robbie and Ray were the only real friends that he had had for a long time. "Ray," he started and looked up only to see his friend's back moving out of the doorway.

(Outside)

Robbie was still sitting outside when Ray hurriedly walked out. His head was hung low, eyes fixated on the ground. Robbie grinned.

"So, do you think she looks any different?" Ray didn't bother to look up at Robbie - he just kept walking.

"Hey - Ray. What's wrong?" Robbie got up and followed Ray, forgetting about his basketball.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Oh, come on. You seriously think that I'm going to believe you? I've known you way too long to fall for that."

"I hate you. Go away," Ray angrily stated and started walking faster.

"I hate you too," Robbie sarcastically retorted. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I think you're forgetting your basketball. Go eat it, and leave me alone."

Robbie hesitated and decided that he should let Ray go. Whatever happened, Robbie knew that Ray probably needed time to cool down. They had been through this before - something would happen that Ray would not talk about, Ray would storm off in a huff, and then he would eventually come to his senses and then call Robbie or Lily to talk. Since Robbie was pretty sure that whatever happened had something to do with Lily, Ray would probably call Robbie. He watched his friend walk down the alley and turn, kicking a stone along with him.

(Ray's POV)

Ray could not decide what had happened. He was so confused! If Robbie had said that Lily really liked him, then why was she in there about to kiss that little back-stabber, Swami? Also, Travis knew that Ray had liked Lily all along. Ray had been about ready to forgive Travis for kissing her the first time. Both Travis and Lily had said that they had been caught up in the moment, and they didn't know what to do or why it happened. But, why kiss her again? 

Ah, but he didn't kiss her stated a voice in the back of Ray's head.

"Yes, but he was about to." Ray silently argued.

But he didn't. Maybe it's like Lily said, it's not what it looks like.

"Yeah, maybe they were examining each other's noses for zits."

Perhaps.

"Mmph." Ray sarcastically laughed out loud, ignoring the weird looks people gave him. He felt kind of bad just leaving Robbie hanging like that, but he deserved it. Ray had told Robbie to not tell him any more secrets, and he HAD said that for a reason. He knew that he could not stand being hurt anymore. But it kept happening, did it not? If Robbie had not told Ray anything, then this all wouldn't have happened.

But it did. So, what was he going to do? Maybe he should just let Travis and Lily be together. If Lily really wanted to be with Ray, then wouldn't she have came to him already? Instead, she went to Travis - so that must mean that she wanted to be with Travis more than Ray. No matter how much Ray liked to deny it, he really appreciated Travis' friendship and it had hurt him greatly when Travis and Lily had kissed. Lily definitely deserved all she could get, and if she really wanted Travis, then maybe she should have him. After all, that's really all what Ray wanted - for Lily to be happy.

(Robbie's POV)

About 30 seconds after Ray turned the corner, Robbie dropped his basketball and climbed on his bike. He had determined to follow Ray. Robbie had recalled other times when Ray had gotten angry and did something drastic. Since his friend had seemed really hurt, Robbie did not know what Ray would do.

Robbie gave Ray about another 30 seconds to put some distance between them, and started pedaling slowly. He didn't want Ray to know that Robbie was following him, although he felt very much like a stalker. Up ahead, he could see Ray walking quickly. He had his hands jammed in his pocket, as if he was nervous or something. They had turned onto a long and deserted road that Robbie could see would eventually turn into a freeway. Robbie grew worried. What exactly was Ray planning to do? Robbie did not notice a big crack in the middle of the road, and his wheel got caught in it. Of course, he fell off his bike into a ditch and into a bush. Ray heard the crash, and looked behind him. Robbie held his breath, hoping that Ray would not see him hiding behind the leaves of the bush. Ray narrowed his eyes and continued.

(Ray's POV)

Ray didn't notice where he was walking to - he was just going wherever his feet led him. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted to walk. Walking was something that always calmed him down, ever since he was a little kid. He walked for a long time, not knowing where he was going. Ray would worry about how he was going to get home when the time came.  
Ray was walking down a lonely stretch of road. Just as well, he thought. He didn't want to deal with people asking him why he was walking by himself or where he was walking to. The observant person that he was, he saw that the sky was slowly turning darker.

The rest of the road continued on without any event, except for a person falling off of their bike. Ray had not cared who it was. Eventually, the pavement road turned into another deserted freeway. The wind was starting to pick up and Ray wished he had a sweater. Shivering, Ray turned to the side of the road and sat on the railing. He peered down, not caring whether or not he fell, legs swinging back and forth. Ray was startled when he heard Robbie's voice call out.

"OH MY GOD RAY! What the hell are you doing?" Robbie shouted.

"Don't come any closer - I'll jump. I swear to god I will," Ray shouted back, calmly. Robbie stopped in his tracks, not knowing what to do.

"Okay. Will you get down if I don't come any closer?"

"No."

"...what happened back there, man?" Robbie questioned curiously.

"Why does it matter to you? But if you MUST know, Swami and Lily were about to kiss."

"Again?"

"Yes. Again."

Robbie cautiously took a step forward, now that Ray had seemed to calm down a bit. At least he was willing to talk to him.

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ray yelled. Robbie took a step back, heart pounding frantically. What was he going to do?!

"Seriously, Ray. Come down. We can talk about this."

Ray hesitated, staring at Robbie. He carefully swung his legs back over the edge of the railing, just as a big gust of wind came along. In Ray's precarious position on the railing, he lost his balance and frantically tried to regain it. Robbie ran forward, although he knew full well that he would not be able to do anything if his balance was already gone. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Robbie ran forward and Ray slipped backwards off of the railing. Ray's facial expression was one of total panic. The two guy's eyes met for a split second before Ray fell fully off of the railing. Robbie could hear his best friend screaming all of the way down.

(Mickey's)

Robbie, Travis and Lily sat in silence together at Mickey's, waiting for the telephone call about Ray. After Ray fell, Robbie had pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, panicking like crazy. The paramedics had arrived at the scene in a matter of minutes, and had rushed Ray to the hospital. Robbie had not been allowed to ride in the ambulance with his friend, since he was not of age - the paramedics had figured that it would be too traumatic for the fourteen year old to see his best friend dying.

When they had arrived at Mickey's, and in a daze, told him what had happened, Mickey closed his store early to let the three of them be alone. Travis and Robbie sat on a couch and Lily lay sprawled out on their laps, sobbing into a cushion. Travis stared straight ahead unblinkingly, and Robbie was resting his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed, but not sleeping. Robbie was consumed with guilt. No matter how much he tried to tell himself different, he was convinced that he could have saved Ray. He did not confess this to Travis and Lily, because he figured that they had enough of their own problems to deal with. He just kept telling himself that Ray would be all right.

Lily could not understand how this had happened. Three days ago, nothing was wrong. They had all been happy. Then her and Travis had to go and kiss. She was sure that this had been what started this whole thing. It was all her fault. Her whole body was wracked with sobs.

Travis was in a shock. He felt as if this thing had not sunk in properly. Ray was one of his best friends and he could not stand it if Ray didn't make it. He had not had friends for very long, on account of how much his family moved. The only ones who had accepted him were Robbie, Ray and Lily.

Mickey slowly approached them. "Hey kids, can I get you anything to drink? Don't worry, it's on me." Travis shook his head solemnly. Mickey nodded understandingly and walked away.

Just then the phone rang.

Ray's mother on the telephone was very tearful. Although, through her tears she explained that Ray was stable, but in critical condition. She told them that they should not come down to the hospital tonight, as he was in the Intensive Care Unit, and they would not be able to see him. She said that Robbie, Travis and Lily should come down to the hospital tomorrow.

They all went to their respectful homes, not knowing that at the hospital, Ray was steadily going downhill. His fall had broken a few ribs and they had punctured his lung. The doctors did not know until it was too late.  
Robbie, Lily and Travis all slept restlessly that night, except for Ray - he slept in peace.


	2. He's Gone

A/N: My friend wrote the sequel for this, so here it is. It's under her account. Her name is Baby-Girl-Kelly and it is called "He's Gone". So search for it! I tried to post the link but it didn't work.. :D


End file.
